Runaway
by Funny.Bonez
Summary: ChiChi's playing a daring game of hide&seek. While running away from a horrifying exhusband, she comes across Goku, who seems to good to be true. But can he protect her from her old life like he claims or will her past come back and destroy her?
1. Chapter 1

**Ta-dah, another story from me. hehe. i'm sorry to say that Goku's not here yet, but he will be soon enough. I hope you enjoy the story (and in case anyones wondering like my sister, that guy with the old lady is not Goku...but we all knew that...or is going to. lol)**

**CHAPTER 1**

The moon shone bright over the dark night sky, and not a sound could be heard for miles. Out in the woods, near the meadow, where the star shone the brightest, stood a house, and in it stood one room burning with light. In the room stood a lady no older than 25, and a young boy sleeping by her side.

"Ah," the young lady with black hair that was tied in a bun, sighed sadly.

"He won't find us, I promise," she said to the sleeping child next to her.

He turned in his sleep and she smiled at her little man. She leaned down and kissed his tiny forehead, then walked out the room, turning the light out as she went.

She walked in the dark down the hall and only turned on the light when she had gotten to her room upstairs, and was sure her son would not be bothered by any light what-so-ever. She walked slowly over to her bed and dropped down onto it. She hugged her pillow trying to feel comfort, put none really came. She closed her eyes tightly and tried holding back the tears that threatened to pour down her face.

She had promised her son that his father would not find them. But she wasn't sure she could keep that promise. She hadn't been able to the last 3 times; that's the reason they had moved twice in the same month. She feared for her life, for the life of her son. But she had hope now. They were in the middle of nowhere, and safe from the world, or at least she hoped. She calmly sighed again to calm her nerves, then stretched her hand and turned off the light. She had to get some sleep, tomorrow was a big day of job hunting. She slowly drifted off to sleep.

"WHERE DID SHE GO," a rough muscle builder yelled at an old lady outside on her lawn. He held her tight by the collar.

"I-I don't know. I didn't even know she was leaving," the old women said frightened.

He looked into the woman's face, saw she wasn't lying, and roughly dropped her to the floor. The old women quickly regained her composure and crawled away quickly. The man ignored her and only growled angrily to himself. He cursed many words to himself, and finally looked up furious to the night sky and yelled at the top of his lungs, "YOU CAN"T RUN FROM ME CHI-CHI AND YOU KNOW THAT! I'LL FIND YOU, AND THAT'S A PROMISE!"

He stalked off down the dark, unlit night street. The old women watched in secrecy as the man walked off. When he was out of sight she walked over to her phone and called an abandoned house, and left a message on the answering machine, knowing that Chi-Chi would get it eventually.

**End of Chapter 1! yay!!! How did you like it? Well I have chapter 2 ready, so it won't be long before it comes around. I really hope you enjoyed reading it, and I want to thank you for doing so. Well you know what i'm going to say next:**

**reviews are loved.**


	2. Chapter 2

**It has arrived! Chapter 2 is finally up. this chapter is really just a filler, but yeah. anywho: i still don't own DBZ, but i love the person that does. ENJOY!**

**CHAPTER 2**

Chi-Chi got up abruptly, and looked around her room in panic. She heard a noise, but not just any noise, but heavy footsteps coming from the floorboard just outside of her room. They were too heavy to be the footsteps of her son. And she began to panic again.

"Gohan," she whispered as her panic increased.

She quickly jumped out of her bed and slowly bent down and grabbed the bat that lay under her bed. She walked towards her bedroom door as fast as she could without making too much noise. She cautiously opened the door, and just as she did so, something being broken in the living room was heard. She gripped the bat in her hand tighter, turning her knuckles white.

She could hear whispering and she began taking slower steps. The fear began to grow inside her again. How was she going to stand up to him? A bat couldn't even knock him out, and she knew that from experience. But no matter what she knew she couldn't back down. It was no longer her life at risk any more, but the life of her sons own as well.

She finally got to the living room, and saw a dark figure on her couch. He seemed to be distracted. She had a plan, and before she could back out on it, she quickly without hesitation switched the main living room light and swung the bat forcefully. It missed by mire inches, and instead broke a lamp. Loud screams then broke out, filling the peaceful, quiet place with noise. Chi-Chi had registered that there were not one, but two screams, and one apparently was a girl. She forced her slightly blurry eyes to focus on the sofa, and saw two young children screaming their head off. Both seemed to be the age of 16.

"Please don't hurt us," the girl pleaded, and for the first time Chi-Chi recognized who it was.

"You're the owner's daughter, right?" Chi-Chi asked.

The girl only nodded her head. Chi-Chi threw down the bat and stood in front of them.

"What are you two doing here in my house?" she asked.

"I'm sorry; I didn't know someone had rented it already. We just came too…" she trailed off, to embarrassed to finish the sentence.

Chi-Chi looked from the boy to the girl, finally realizing their intentions. She heard a door open from down the hallway, then watched as moments later as Gohan came into the living room half asleep. She picked him up before he could utter a word. She then turned her attention to them and told them to call their parents to come pick them up. They agreed reluctantly, and as they did so, Chi-Chi settled Gohan back into bed.

An hour later, when the children had been picked up, and the house went back to the way it was before, Chi-Chi walked back into her room, bat in hand. She lazily placed the bat back under the bed, and slowly got into her bed. It had been a false alarm this time, but she wasn't sure she'd get so lucky next time. Chi-Chi kept twisting and turning in her bed, unable to fall asleep because of the thoughts that haunted her. She looked at the blaring red light of her alarm clock and saw that it was nearing 2. She forced her eyes shut, and finally, after a long time of telling herself and counting about a million sheep, she had fallen asleep.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yo Logi, over here man."

A short man with short black hair walked through the doors of "David's Pub," and walked over to the man that had called him out. He reached the table and uneasily sat down across from his companion. He hated being there at the moment with this man. The only time he had ever called on him for anything was to do dirty work, which usually involved the guy's wife.

"How can I help you Lou?"

Logi looked at Lou intently as he took another long sip of his beer. He finally finished it, and placed the empty bottle on the table roughly.

"The damn women ran away again, and this time she took the kid."

Logi sat quietly and listened to his acquaintance as he ordered another beer. It was quiet for the moment, and Logi could only think of the mission that waited ahead. Lou's beer finally arrived, and he started guzzling it down like it was his only way of survival.

"You know what to do," he said finally after finishing the second beer.

Logi nodded and left the Pub as quickly as he could. Once outside he noticed it was 3:00a.m., exactly 48 hours to discover something on Chi-Chi and Gohan. He walked senselessly down the street wondering if he'd have to drag Chi-Chi to come back like the last time. Then shock the thought out of his mind. He found his car way down the street, and ran over and ran to it, then got in. He checked the glove compartment, and took out a tracking device. He closed his eyes and made a silent prayer that it would be broken and he may have an excuse. Unfortunately this wish was not to be in his favor. The trail that led to Chi-Chi was bright and fresh. Logi sighed heavily, started his car and drove in the direction the trail was leading him.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**It's slow at first, i know, but don't worry, everything ties in, and Goku will be in the next chapter hands down. thanks for reading! review if you wish!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I Have decided to post chapter 3, but you are warned, I have yet to write chapter 4 so don't expect an update for a while, but I'll do my best. I don't want to write and spoil the writing style or plot, and since its been so long that I started this story, I kind of forgot how i set it up, but no worries, i'll figure something out. Anyway, enjoy chapter 3, dedicated to animegurl1088 (for getting me to post it). I don't own DBZ, but loove the people who do!**

**CHAPTER 3: **

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

"Ok, ok, I'm up."

Son Goku exclaimed as he sat up in his bed and pressed the off button on his alarm. He got out of bed and got ready for work. Within an hour, he was out the door heading to capsule corp.

* * *

"I don't want to go," Gohan whined as he and Chi-Chi drove towards the city.

"You have to Gohan. Look, I promise not to be too long, and afterwards for dinner we'll eat McDonalds."

"Fine," he said defeated.

Chi-Chi sighed in relief. Gohan had been nagging her all morning, and it was good to finally be able to hear nothing but silence. They drove that way for a few minutes, but soon after heavy breathing could be heard from the back of the car. Chi-Chi took a peak in the rearview mirror and saw Gohan fast asleep. She couldn't help put smile. He was the cutest thing alive when he slept. She turned on the radio, and tuned out his light snoring. She had an hour more of driving to go and a lot on her mind. But she was hopeful. She had two interviews today. One as a waitress in Satin Cities hot spot club, and another at the world famous capsule corporation. Either one would be nice to get.

BEEEEEEP!!!!!

Someone honked their horn, draping her out of her thoughts. It took a minute, but she soon realized that the horn blaring wasn't meant for her. She took a quick glance behind her to see if everything was okay. Her eyes grew wide as she looked point blank in the rearview mirror at the car just behind her. The guy in the car behind looked up from his steering wheel, and for a split second there eyes meet. Then Chi-Chi turns back around and continues to drive. Everything for her went into a daze after that.

"Please God, please, make him go away. Make him a figure of my imagination." She prayed under her breath.

Once she finally gained a little more composure on herself she slowly let go of the steering wheel. She had been gripping it so tight her knuckles had turned a snow white. She dared to look back again, but she did not see Logi. Her heart still in her throat, she continued to drive on. It wasn't until she was in the city and parked in the parking lot of the club that she started to let her frustration out, and began to cry.

* * *

"Goku, where have you been all morning?" Bulma Brief, president and owner of capsule corp., asked her best friend.

"Oh, I just went over to the arena to get some practice done before I meet Krillan," Goku innocently answered.

Even at 24 Goku still seemed like a little kid. He always had that sort of innocence about him, and it made people love him.

"Well you should have called. I was starting to worry that you wouldn't be here when Mr. Moshi showed up," she exclaimed.

Mr. Moshi was the world famous owner of the Japanese Apples computers corporation **(authors note: not really. I have no clue who owns apples computer, so lets just pretend this guy does )**, and he was interested in capsule corps. modifying their newest computers, and that would mean bonuses for everyone.

Goku rubbed the back of his head and said, "Geez Bulma, you really think I'm that irresponsible?"

"YES!" she said without hesitation.

She sighed outwardly and then looked at him.

"Well come on Goku, we have to get you out of those training clothes."

Goku looked disturbed for a second, but then straightened up and nodded. They then walked down the long hall and headed to Bulma's office.

* * *

"And of course I will be very committed to this job. There will be no excuses from me; you have my word on that." Chi-Chi said as she sat in an uncomfortable chair, in a small white office being interviewed.

After crying in her car for about 10 minutes she gained her composure and went to work on straightening up her make-up and suit. She then woke up Gohan, and went inside the building. She was 20 minutes early, so she sat down at a booth and ordered a milkshake for Gohan and went over the rules of not moving an inch from that spot while she went in to be interviewed. When it was 15 minute until time for her appointment to be interviewed she asked the women at the counter to please just keep an eye on him for her. She agreed, and Chi-Chi was off to her interview.

"So what about Christmas? Would you be willing to work those days?" the owner asked.

"Yes, yes, I would, but I'd probably have to bring my son along while I work, which I hope would not be a problem?"

The owner smiled to himself, the girl was really impressive, but she had no experience, and never held a job in her life. But she had something about her that made him like her. She seemed like a people person too. He was willing to make an exception for her, especially since she seemed so desperate for a job. Plus, she was dedicated.

"No that wouldn't be a problem at all, in fact he can even spend time with my daughter."

Chi-Chi sighed. "That's good."

"Well Miss Myo, everything seems to be in order. I just have one more question for you."

Chi-Chi sat on the edge of her seat awaiting his final question.

"Can you start tomorrow?"

**If it wasn't for animegurl1088, you probably would not of heard from me in a while. So this chapter is dedicated to you. Hope your happy that I updated.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm back with a new chapter. I honestly gave up on this story, and then I revieved a very nice email asking me to continue, so I did. I will try to finish this story before the year is up...hopefully. lol. Anywho, enjoy!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 4:**

Chi-Chi left the club feeling like a million bucks. She had accomplished what she had set out to do, and it felt wonderful. She was feeling very hopeful and confident. She had faith that she and Gohan could even start life over again with a fresh start.

"No more running," she whispered to herself and exhaled a heavy breath.

She was back in her car driving more into town trying to get to Capsule Corp. Gohan was strapped in the back yapping away about something he had been fascinated with at the club. Chi-Chi was not paying attention to him, but she nodded when she felt it was appropriate.

"Mommy, where are we going again?" Gohan asked.

Chi-Chi focused her attention on him. "To Capsule Corporation," she told him.

"But I thought you got the job at the other place, why are we still going there?" Gohan was a very curious 4 year old, and Chi-Chi always thought that he was too smart for his age.

"I have to let them know that I appreciated the interview, but will not need the job anymore. It's the appropriate thing to do," she informed him.

He didn't say anything else and just looked out the window at the big buildings. Chi-chi drove into Capsule corp. minutes later. She parked and headed into the building to the receptionist desk. The receptionist was a kind lady, who agreed to watch Gohan for her, and directed her in the direction of Bulma Brief's office. Chi-Chi thanked and reminded Gohan of the rules once more, then ran off to meet up with the CEO of Capsule Corp.

* * *

"That was amazing Goku," Bulma said excitedly as they walked down the hall heading back to her office.

They had gotten double what they had set out to receive, bringing in 700 million dollars. Mr. Moshi was so impressed he wanted Capsule Corp. to modify his next generation of computers as well. There was going to be huge bonuses for everyone in the company now.

"I guess," Goku said not getting as excited as Bulma.

They were passing by the receptionist when she stopped them.

"Ms. Brief, your 3'O clock interview is in your office," she told Bulma.

"Wow, she's early, I like that," Bulma said as she turned to Goku, "You stay right here, I will be back in 30 minutes or less." With that she walked away to her office.

Goku spotted a free chair next to a little boy and went to sit beside him. The little boy looked to be about 4 or 5, and looked bored out of his mind. He turned to look at the little boy.

"So what are you in for buddy," he asked him. The little boy looked at him confused.

"Huh?" The little boy responded.

"Why are you here?" Goku rephrased the question.

"Oh, I'm waiting for my mommy. She's in an interview," he told Goku.

Goku immediately felt sorry for the little boy. Bulma's interviews usually lasted more than 40 minutes. "That's going to take forever! I know a cool place we can go. There's free ice cream just down that hallway, you want to go get some," He asked the little boy.

The little boy's eyes lit up at the word ice cream. "I do! But mommy said not to go anywhere with strangers."

Goku thought, how smart of the little boy to listen to his mom, however, he didn't want to hurt him, or take him away; he just wanted to end his misery of endless waiting. Goku knew how horrible waiting was, and how annoying it could be.

"Well, so we won't be strangers anymore, Hi! I'm Goku." He extended his hand so the little boy could shake it.

The little boy smiled and shook his hand. "Hello Goku, I'm Gohan," he told him.

"Now that we know each other, are you ready for that ice cream?"

The little boy nodded and followed Goku to the ice cream bar.

* * *

Chi-Chi could tell that Bulma Brief was not happy with her turning down the interview, but she understood. She wished Chi-Chi the best of luck and told her that if she ever needed a job, there was still an interview waiting for her at Capsule Corp. They shook hands, and Bulma escorted her back to the receptionist desk. Chi-Chi looked at the empty chair where Gohan was supposed to be seated and panic surged through her body. She immediately went up to the receptionist.

"Where is my son?" She demanded. She tried to sound calm, but was failing.

Bulma looked from Chi-Chi to the receptionist. Her answer came when Chi-Chi heard tiny footsteps running towards her.

"Mommy," she heard Gohan say from a distance.

She turned to see Gohan running towards her with ice cream in his hands. She dropped her bag on the floor and kneeled down so he may run into her arms. She hugged him tightly when he was in her grasp, and lifted him up. A taller gentleman came up to her not too long after.

"We went to go get some ice cream," the gentleman said as he held up his own ice cream to show her.

"Thank you for taking my son to get ice cream sir, but please do not worry next time. I can get him ice cream," Chi-Chi said as she tried to calm herself, "If you will excuse us, we must be going now," she told him as she walked away.

She held Gohan tightly, thinking of how to punish him for not listening as she walked out of the building and into her car. The whole way home Chi-Chi reprimanded Gohan for his dangerous actions.

* * *

Goku stood staring at the empty entrance way for a full minute after Gohan's mother had walked away with him.

"Goku, are you even listening?" Bulma asked annoyed.

"No," He answered honestly.

She looked at him irritated. The receptionist looked at the two of them and smiled. Goku turned towards the two ladies and noticed a bag on the floor. He picked it up and recognized it as the one Gohan's mom had placed on the floor when she had scooped him up.

"The lady left her bag," He told Bulma. Bulma looked disinterested as she glanced at the bag.

"I'll have someone call her to come and pick it up," she told him as she tried to grab for the bag. Goku pulled it away from her before she could touch it.

"I can just take it to her. I am going to go meet Krillian anyway, so I will be out and can deliver it," Goku told her.

His request peeked Bulma's interest at once. "Why do you want to deliver it so badly?"

"Bulma, it's the nice thing to do. Can you pull up her name and her address please?" He told her.

Bulma did not believe his response for a second, but she could think of no other reason why he would want to see Miss Myo again, so she just let her curiosity roam free until she found an answer.

She turned to the receptionist. "Pull up Chi-Chi Myo's file please, and print it out. Goku is going to need it."

* * *

**I think i finally have an idea of how I want this story to go. It really shouldn't be too long. lol. Anyway, thank you for the awesome reviews guys! I really appreciate that you take the time to read my story. Review and let me know what you think of this chapter (and so i'll continue to the next chapter. lol).**

**You guys are awesome! Stay cool! Reviews are love!**


End file.
